


Of Asgard (Darcy/Sif)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Who needs Thor to play matchmaker when Darcy can totally woo her lady all by herself? Now if only Fandral would leave her alone...





	Of Asgard (Darcy/Sif)

Darcy had been to Asgard before (after she threw a fit when she found out Jane got to go without her, and Thor felt guilty about it). She'd met Thor's friends in passing, back in New Mexico. They hadn't been in Asgard when she'd gone to see it, but she'd still know them anywhere. And it's not like she hadn't heard a hundred or more stories from Thor about their many adventures, and what each one of them was like. She'd even gotten to hear about Loki, and how he wasn't always evil. Thor always had to make sure to end every story with "when he was well".

So when said friends (minus Loki) arrived at the tower with Thor, she wasn't surprised in the slightest. Actually, the other Avengers had much better reactions to the four of them appearing out of nowhere and immediately tackling Thor. The only one who didn't react defensively was Clint, because he'd seen them before too. Stupid SHIELD iPod thieves. The memory never failed to ruin her good mood and make her want to hit something- preferably Clint himself.

"My friends! What brings you to Midgard?" Thor asked loudly, once the laughter and greetings had ended. They were completely ignoring the team standing with their weapons at the ready, and Darcy trying her hardest not to laugh at the whole situation. Oh, if only Jane had been here to see it. _She_ had gotten to know the others. Thor totally played favorites, and it pissed Darcy off to think about it. She was just as cool as (or cooler than) Jane, so what was the deal?

"The Allfather has granted us time to rest, and we chose to visit this place you've come to call 'home'. You will show us around, yes?" the one called Volstagg responded even louder. Thor nodded immediately, beaming. It was then that he noticed everyone staring, and his smile didn't fade at all.

"Allow me to introduce my comrades. Anthony Stark, Captain Rogers, Clinton Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Doctor Banner. I believe you have already met Lady Darcy?" Thor stated. All four nodded, Sif with amusement.

"Of course. How could we forget someone so... gifted in appearance," Fandral replied with a leer, making Darcy feel about two feet tall when he gave her a once-over. She was reaching for her taser to show him just what a mistake he was making when Thor interfered with a hard look at him.

"Fandral, I would have you show my friends respect. Lady Darcy is a warrior, not a harlot for you to seduce," he said quietly, his voice ominous. And while it was nice that he had her back, it kind of said the opposite about her that he felt the need to interfere. She was sure she looked very put out when she pushed her taser back into her pocket. She noticed that Sif was watching her, the amusement still plain on her face. Darcy wondered if she'd seen the taser (and recognized it as an actual Midgardian weapon), or thought that she was upset that Thor had stopped the 'flirting'.

"Thanks, big guy, but I can take care of myself. I had no problems taking you down, remember?" she quipped, hoping she was hiding her annoyance well enough. They'd been here for less than twenty minutes, and she already disliked one of them. This wasn't looking good.

"I know that you can, Lady Darcy, but Fandral knows better and should be put in his place," Thor said, trying to maintain his smile. She was sure this wasn't going how he thought it should. She knew from experience that wanting your friends to all get along is stressful, and she was sure it wasn't any different for a god of thunder. She resolved to either get along with all of them, or avoid the ones she couldn't.

The team all went their separate ways shortly after that, but Darcy stuck around (mostly because Thor kept sending her pleading gazes, and Sif hadn't looked away from her more than three times). She was waiting for Jane to show up with her date, so she could gracefully sneak out and hide in her room for a day or two. Stark had set it up so that her suite had everything she could ever want or need while she was staying there. She had her own apartment a few streets over, but she rarely stayed there, and Tony kept asking her why she didn't just officially move in. She was better than Pepper at making sure he and Bruce (and Jane, when she was there) ate and slept, and made it to all of the Avengers PR events. She'd officially gotten the PR job herself just a few weeks previously, which made it easier for her to get them around and presentable on time. But Jane was taking her time, and Fandral kept giving her assessing looks when Thor's attention was on anyone else. She was about to just walk out when she heard the elevator open and took off to drag Jane in to distract them all.

She gave Ororo a small, distracted smile before grabbing Jane's arm and blurting something about Thor and company. She dragged both of them into the kitchen, stayed for three more minutes, and then ducked out when Thor was in the middle of telling Hogun about something Jane had designed for him. She thought maybe that would be the end of her troubles, but she was wrong.

~~

She didn't leave her suite for an entire day, and even then it was only to go down to the lab to make sure the Science Bros (she'd heard Pepper use the name, and it had stuck with her) had eaten and at least taken a power nap. She wasn't expecting Sif and Fandral to be down there having an animated discussion with Tony, or Bruce not even in sight. Apparently he was avoiding them, too. She really couldn't blame him, what with his big green problem. They didn't exactly make a calm environment.

"Tony, tell me you ate and I'll go away," she stated, leaning in the lab's doorway hesitantly.

"Lewis! I had a protein bar earlier, I'm fine. And Bruce just went to bed, so you don't have to worry about him. Hey, do you have your taser on you? I finished the specs for the upgrades I wanted to give it, and it'll only take an hour or two. Can you stick around that long?" Tony replied, immediately turning to grin at her.

She held back her sigh and pulled the ever-present taser out of her pocket. She was only tolerating this because it never stayed charged long enough to use more than once anymore. She was pretty sure that tasing Thor had broken it. "Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do, because I have no life."

"I hardly believe that, Lady Darcy. One as beautiful as you must have many men falling over themselves to be with you. I find myself interested, for sure," Fandral said, leering again. Darcy glared at him, barely containing her annoyance.

"Sorry, I don't date pigs," she snapped, turning her back on him. That seemed to be a mistake, because he immediately put his hand on her arm to get her attention, and she was officially _done._ In one movement, she grabbed the taser out of Tony's hands, whirled around, and pulled the trigger. She hit her mark dead-on: Fandral's forehead. He went down like a rock, and she smirked down at him in amusement. "I wasn't joking. I'm not someone you want to mess with."

Her attention was drawn to Sif (because she was ignoring Tony's surprised spluttering) when she laughed and started clapping. "I cannot pretend to know what that is, but Fandral has long deserved to be knocked from his high horse. Perhaps I could... what is the phrase... buy you a drink? To celebrate your victory today." Darcy was sure her face was red, and she easily let Tony pull the taser out of her hands and dart across the room with it. "We can, of course, wait for your weapon to be complete. Or perhaps you are busy today?"

"Oh, uh.. no, I'm not busy. And we don't have to wait; I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours without it. Also, I probably better pay, because I bet currency is different in Asgard. But yes, I'd love to get drinks with you," Darcy babbled, fidgeting with her hands.

"If you leave, I'm doing all the upgrades I want and you can't even complain," Tony warned. She glanced over her shoulder to give him a dirty look, ignoring his smirk.

"I'll get Bruce or Jane to fix it the way I want it later, then. Think you can handle the neanderthal when he wakes up?" she shot back, stepping over Fandral to get to the door. Tony nodded, looking far too amused.

"I'm totally telling Thor all about this, you know," he informed her, already pulling the taser apart and bringing up what looked like blueprints. Darcy internally groaned, knowing that Thor would make a big deal about it, probably tell Jane, and definitely either yell at or punish Fandral. She also knew there would be no stopping Tony.

~~

The coffee shop Darcy took Sif to was nearly deserted. The only other person there was clearly a student, judging by the books and papers spread out all around him, and the way he was muttering something about the Cold War under his breath. They ignored him, ordered their drinks, and sat on the other side of the shop.

"So, Lady Darcy, tell me of yourself. I'm afraid Thor has said very little, choosing to talk much more of his 'beloved Jane'. I believe you are much more interesting," Sif started, sipping the coffee. It must not have been the first time she'd tasted it, because she didn't make any comments about the taste. Or maybe they had coffee on Asgard? Darcy didn't know.

"Do they have coffee on Asgard?" she blurted. Then she blushed darkly and covered her eyes with one hand in embarrassment. "Oh god, I'm sorry. My brain-to-mouth filter is broken."

Thankfully, Sif just smiled. "No, we do not have this beverage on Asgard. I have, however, visited Midgard thrice before in this era. On my second visit, the son of Coul allowed me to try some of his own coffee. I find I do enjoy it," she replied. Then she looked at her expectantly, and right, she'd asked her question first.

"Right, of cour- wait a second. Coulson is alive? Oh, we are so coming back to that later," Darcy started, giving her a pointed look until she received a nod. "Um... there really isn't a lot to tell. My first _real_ battle was the one in New Mexico, and you were there for that. I didn't even fight, I just helped people evacuate. There were the Dark Elves, and I helped Thor get rid of them... but I didn't exactly fight any of them. There was one, but it barely counts. And the intern I was with was a total pig, just like Fandral. Ugh. Talk about idiots. But other than that, I've been pretty boring, too. The most exciting parts of my days are planning meetings and conferences for the people I live with, and making sure my scientists are fed and healthy. I mean, sometimes I get to play with the Hulk, but... that's really it."

"You speak as though you do not believe it is a big deal. You do realize that nearly every other Midgardian is boring in comparison to you, yes? You have faced many more gruesome and feared things than any of them, and you've survived to tell the tale. Many Midgardians lost their lives to the Dark Elves in their cowardice, and many more would have died running from the Destroyer, had you not been there to assist. Thor has told me a few things, and I know a bit about what it means to be a heroine. I worked hard to earn my title as a warrior. I believe you have done the same. That is why Thor calls you 'Lady' Darcy. Surely you have noticed that you are the only one he deems worthy of the title. I'm certain the others have done great things, but you are the only one who has successfully defeated him. He has told us that tale," Sif told her, smiling warmly. "I would be proud to fight beside you. I know that you would 'have my back', as I would have yours."

Darcy was in shock, she was sure. Nobody had ever said anything quite like that to her. She knew that Sif valued bravery to the point of admiration, and for her to say that she'd earned a warrior's title... any awkwardness she'd been feeling had melted away by the time Sif had finished talking. If she saw them as equals, who was Darcy to disagree? And if they were friends, Darcy saw no reason to be awkward or hesitant. That just wasn't who she was.

"Thank you. I actually really appreciate all of that. People around here just kind of assume I can't take care of myself, and I have to prove myself a lot. It took me weeks to get Steve to stop following me around and trying to keep me from accidentally harming myself- I'm prone to dropping things and knocking stuff over a lot. I'm still trying to get Thor to stop fighting my battles for me, as you've seen," she admitted.

"In time, they will all come to realize that it is unnecessary. I went through much the same, when I was attempting to show my peers that I was not a fragile flower. To this day, I get odd looks when I carry my sword on my figure. It is ridiculous," Sif agreed.

"So... you mentioned Coulson. See, we all thought he died a year ago," Darcy pressed. Sif nodded, looking uncomfortable.

"I was asked not to mention his resurrection, but that was quite some time ago. I admit that I assumed he had told you all of his sudden reappearance, but it seems I was mistaken. I would greatly appreciate it if you would not mention it to your friends until he is ready to announce himself," she answered cautiously.

"So not only is he alive, but he's hiding like a coward," Darcy muttered to herself. "I'll keep the secret, but only because I don't have any proof to show that he's alive, and I think they'd all have my sanity tested if I just randomly announced that Coulson is back from the dead.”

"I believe he is worried that they will no longer accept him. He has found a team of his own, and he fights many dangerous battles with them. He, too, has earned the warrior title. It is Midgardians like him, and you, that give me hope for this place. Perhaps it is not as we always believed," Sif said with a small smile.

"I'm going to take that as the compliment you meant it to be, and not an insult on the entire planet. How long are you here for, anyways?" she asked. She was surprised when Sif looked slightly disappointed.

"We were given a fortnight to recuperate from a rough battle. We had planned to stay for half of it, then return to celebrate with our brethren, but... I now hope to stay the full time. If that is acceptable, of course," Sif replied, a little pink entering her cheeks. It wasn't dark, but it was noticable if you were looking, and Darcy was _looking._

"You're like the most attractive person I've ever met. How the hell was Fandral hitting on me and not you?" she blurted. She refused to blush this time, because it was totally the truth. To her surprise, Sif's blush returned at her statement, and it made her grin.

"He knows better. And I am hardly the most attractive female here. I am certain you have seen your reflection at some point," Sif replied. Darcy's grin widened. She was flirting back, and this was perfect.

"Sure, but I'm just normal, plain. I guess maybe it's that your Asgardian, but you look unnaturally beautiful. Like a goddess. Ooh, _are_ you a goddess? That would make so much sense!" Darcy babbled. Sif watched her in amusement.

"I am no goddess, but the praise is appreciated. I am more than my beauty, as are you. Though I do wish to know- your flattery could be taken in two ways, and I wonder if you are being serious or just complimentary?" Sif asked. Darcy smiled at her seemingly innocent statement.

"Oh, I'm always serious. It's part of my charm. I'm definitely interested, if you are," Darcy answered immediately, giving Sif a quick once-over. She made sure her expression stayed clean, though, because she'd never leer at anyone the way Fandral did. It was disgusting, and it made her hate him.

"I find that I am," Sif said quietly, her look turning seductive. And really, who needs Thor to play matchmaker when Darcy can totally woo her lady all by herself? Now if only Fandral would leave her alone...

 

~~

Fandral was not a problem after that day. It seemed that tasing him had earned his respect, and he didn't try to hit on her anymore. Of course, it could be because Sif took no time at all in showing everyone that Darcy was now _hers_ (and she loved every second of it, even when Tony laughed so hard he fell off of his stool and broke his favorite coffee mug. Actually, that part was her favorite).

She didn't even have to worry about Sif leaving her behind and never returning, because only three days after their coffee date a solution presented itself in the form of Agent (Director, whatever) Coulson. It seemed he'd realized that Sif visiting yet again would probably result in his secret being outed, so he decided to do it himself when he'd have an ally there to have his back. He didn't need to worry, though, because nobody reacted with violence. Sure, Clint and Natasha basically just sat in silence and glared, and Tony threw an actual temper tantrum, but he wasn't in any danger. The end result was SHIELD reclaiming the Avengers, and Darcy getting invited to live in Asgard full-time.

"I have been thinking of my looming departure much lately, and I have thought of a possible solution. It is not unheard of for Asgardians to take a spouse from a different realm. It is not usually Midgard, but it is not unheard of when one spends so much time here. It is customary for the couple to live on Asgard and frequently visit the other realm frequently. I am aware that our relationship is at it's beginning, but I thought perhaps you would like to join me in Asgard? I would not know how often I will make the journey to Midgard, and I wish to keep you close. If you are agreeable, we could visit your friends and family frequently. It is one of the Allfather's favorite laws, the upholding of ties," Sif informed her.

"I... you're inviting me to come live with you in Asgard as your spouse?" Darcy asked, trying to process.

"Not as my spouse, for it is far too early. But perhaps as my... 'girlfriend'?" Sif replied, looking nervous for the first time since her arrival. Darcy had to smile at that.

"I think I'd like that. As long as I can definitely come back to see Jane all the time, of course. Somebody has to make sure she doesn't let science kill her one of these days, and I don't think Thor or Ororo will be very good at it," she answered, still grinning. Sif smiled back, relieved.

"We will be leaving in five days, if that is a sufficient amount of time for you to prepare," Sif told her.

And that was that. Darcy packed up everything she thought she'd want (including her new iPod, all loaded with her favorite albums), and said her goodbyes within those five days. As they faded from view, she knew in her heart that she was making the right decision. After all, how bad could it be to live among actual gods? She had her (new and improved) taser, and she would enjoy her new life. She just hoped that the other Asgardian men were not like Fandral. She was pretty sure her hand would get tired from pulling the trigger that much.

 


End file.
